


one: miraculous

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: first drabble for ladynoir july 2019!! smol fluff :)





	one: miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first work posted on the archive!

Master Fu hummed, moving his hands over a patient. He brushed his fingers along pressure points, feeling Wayzz's healing presence channeled through his fingertips. 

Chat leaped over a balcony, crushing a pipe in his fist and watching it turn to rust. It collapsed and a smirk stretched across his face.

Ladybug giggled, tossing a spotted candle in the air and watching a swarm of ladybugs repair the pipe her partner just crushed. A smile graced her lips as Chat turned back to her.

Their lips met, and Creation met Destruction.

Green met Red.

And love burst between the lines.

(Master Fu smiled knowingly from his shop.)


End file.
